Konoha high with a twist
by KillerOfHappyness
Summary: This is basically a high school with the Naruto characters and my own character Franki ( yeah, like I haven't used that name before) But I will warn you now, this story will have smut and swearing, so if you don't like that, then don't read it! Rated M for sexual content and language
1. Chapter 1: scars

" fucking hell" I curse, picking up my alarm clock and throw it at my bedroom wall. Stopping the annoying high pitched beeping. I sit up and scratch my head, my red hair falls over my right eye. I yawn, "school" I grumble and swing my legs out of bed, I examine my scars on my legs for a moment. "nothing changed" I groan and run my thumb over a big scar on my right thigh. I pull myself back on the bed so my legs could stretch out and I could see the biggest scar on my right calf, I stroke it gently. It felt smooth under my fingertips. I sigh and slide myself out of bed and go to my closet, finding clothes. All of my clothes black so what difference did it make on what I wore. I pick out my favourite black denim skinny jeans and a black August burns red band T-shirt, along with a black thong.

I trudge out of my room to the bathroom across the hall, I examine myself in my full length mirror, deciding whether or not I wash my hair. My red and black hair looked a mess "yeah" I run my fingers through my knotted hair. I take off my shirt and turn the shower on, watching the room steam up, I turn and look at my naked body in the mirror, I frown and pull my huge boobs to my chest, flattening them, I sigh and let them go. The shower water had gotten hot, so I hop in, letting the hot water hit my white snowy skin. I washed my hair and body, then got out the shower, wrapping a towel around my body and hair, I look at myself in the mirror again, seeing the dark rings around my red and green eyes, I try rubbing them to get the rings away, but no luck. I sigh sadly and walk out the bathroom.

" morning Franki" I heard a male voice, I look down my stairs at my front door, a blonde guy closes the door and turns around,

" Naruto" I stare at him

" what?" He looks at me, then noticed I was just out the shower. "Oh fuck" he covers his eyes "sorry. I'll wait down here" he points to the lounge and walks away, bumping into to wall. I shake my head and carry on going to my room. I drop my towel and put my thong on, along with my skinny jeans. I walk over to my black curtains and take the long strip of material that was hanging on them, I start to wrap it around my chest, binding my boobs down. I walk over to my dresser and stare at my reflection the the mirror, still seeing my black rings, but the scars on the right side of my face made me look worse. I frown once again, taking the towel from my hair and shake my head, then brush my long black and red hair, my hair dried quickly, the red hair automatically falling over my right eye, hiding the ugly scars. I grab my red bag and leave my room, locking my bedroom door behind me, I then jump down stairs and found Naruto in my kitchen, eating the last of the ramen I had.

" Naruto" I sigh, he looks at me, his face full of noodles, he swallows them

" sorry, I was hungry" he smiles, I throw my bag at him, he catches it

" what if I wanted them, dick" I walk over to him and snatch my bag off him.

" you never eat anyways, every time I come here your cupboards are the same, same food, same empty" he stands up,

" well maybe, this one time, I wanted to eat" I shrug and sling my bag over my shoulder, joking around with Naruto

" then help yourself" he pushes the empty bowl to me, I stare at him.

" you're a dick" I push the bowl away and smile at him, he smiles too

" it was worth it, they were good" he laughs,

" let's just get too school" I start to walk to my front door. Naruto follows, we get outside and I close the door, locking it. Both of us start slowly making our way to school.


	2. Chapter 2: theres a first for eveything

" Franki" Naruto starts,

" hmm?" I question, looking at him

" what do you think school will be like for us?" He asks, I shrug. It was my second year and this high school, and all I done last year was hide in the shaddows,

" you and I are different Naruto" I say,

" but we're friends" he reassures me,

" we are" I nod " but that may change at high school, people change" I shrug again

" but-" Naruto starts, I cut him off

" school is a deadly place for people like me"

Naruto looks at me, " how?"

" you went to secondary school Naruto" I say " high school is just like that, but this place, if your not liked, if you're different." I pause, " if you're me, you're pushed away, an outcast" I mutter.

" but you have me!" Naruto shouts happily

" yeah" I laugh " but for how long" I mumble.

The Summer sun felt hot on my pale skin and actually started to burn, I reach into my bag and grab the long sleeved jacket. I brought one, just for this occasion. I hand Naruto my bag and quickly put the clothing on.

" the sun?" He asks, I nod taking my bag back.

" vampiric bitch" a blonde haired girl mutters as she walks past us into the school

" fuckin-" I growl walking fast to catch up to her, Naruto grabs my wrist, I glare at him

" she's not worth it" he pulls me back, I sigh, regaining my cool.

" you're right, there will be plenty more people's skulls to crack" I pound my fist into my palm.

" your mental" Naruto laughs as we walk into the school gates

" only the best" I nod, we both laugh.

I start to examine people walking around us, the blonde girl that insulted me before was now with two other girls, one with pink short hair and the other with brown hair in two buns.

" she's hot!" Naruto exclaims, he points to the pink haired girl,

" you can do so much better" I shake my head, glaring at the girls, I look to my side and Naruto had gone, he was walking up to the girls. I turn and keep walking " idiot" I mutter, I accidentally bump into someone and fall to the ground, I look at who knocked me over, he had black hair, in a low ponytail, and onyx black eyes.

" my apologies" he says helping me up

" it's fine" I mumble brushing dirt off my clothes

" Itachi Uchiha, third year student" he introduces himself

" Franki Death, second year" I do the same, only to be polite.

" I didn't see you last year, are you new?" He asks, I shake my head. " oh?" He questions

" I hid" I mutter, I wanted to get away, I was never good with new people

" why hide?" He asks " this school is a privilege" he says

" the people here" I state " they are why I hide" I look away to a big group of people

" you sound like my younger brother" he chuckles " you'd make good friends" he nods

" I'm not interested in making friends" I don't take my eyes of the group of student

" friends are the only way to make it through this place, kid" I heard another voice, I look beside Itachi, a fish guy was there, blue scales and blue hair, very tall too.

" Franki this is my good friend and classmate, Kisame" Itachi introduces me. I nod a hello

" she's cute" Kisame smiles showing his very sharp teeth

" you don't even know how old I am" I snap harshly at him,

" she has a temper too" his smile grows, Itachi elbows Kisame. I smirk, that's what he gets

" I'm so sorry for my friend, forgive me?" Itachi gives me a friendly smile

" your forgiven" I shrug, looking away at the group of students

" would you mind if I walk you to your first class?" Itachi asks, I look at him slightly shocked

"I- uh..." I didn't know what to say " why are you being so nice?" I shot him a glare

"you seem like you would fit in well with us" he smiles, I could tell he was lying.

"that's not the real reason" I growl, taking a step back. Itachi sighs

"you caught me" he avoids eye intact with me, he felt ashamed. " the real reason I'm being nice is because you are a beautiful young lady, and I would love to get to know you better" he looks at me, I couldn't tell if he was lying this time, he acted so honest.

"that it?" I raise an eyebrow. He nods, he cheeks turned a light pink. "okay" I chuck my back at him, he catches it and looks at me, as if he was amazed. " is something the matter?" I asks, he coughs

"No, I'm shocked you agreed" he stated, I shrug

" no bad could come from it, and if you did try to touch me..." I pull out a switch blade " i'd have to cut you up" I play with the knife, running my finger up and down the blade, Kisame takes a few steps back. I grab Itachi's shirt and pull him close, holding the knife to his neck, "you wouldn't do that now, would you?" I question, looking him deep in the eyes,

"no" Itachi swallows hard. I let him go and put the knife away.

" good" I smile, Itachi blinks a few times, " I have art first, in class 8B" I say and start to walk to class, I heard Itachi take a deep breath,

" what have I gotten myself into" he mumbles and catches up to me. " you're a lot more dangerous than you look" he states as he slings my bag on his shoulder.

" so I look dangerous?" I smirk at him evilly

" the dark hair with the red over your eye, and the black rings around your eyes do make you intimidating" he nods

" then why did you carry out a convocation with me?" I ask, curious to why he was still next to me after I pulled a knife on him.

" you should never judge a book by its cover" he states

" wise words" I nod, Itachi nods too. Both of us kept quiet while he walks me to class.

" so..." Itachi broke the silence, I look at him " you wouldn't actually stab me, would you?" He asks, I shrug

" I don't know. Depends if I enjoyed what you were doing" I smile, Itachi looks at me, " what? Can't a girl be perverted?" I question.

" no, I just wasn't expecting that" he shrugs, looking a little shocked.

" you shouldn't expect anything from me" I state, walking faster.

" I'm sorry" he says, catching up, I walk faster.

" Franki" he calls " Franki wait." I ignore him, he grabs my wrist, slowing me down. " Franki" he turns me around and puts his other hand on my waist. " I didn't mean to harm you" he apologises

" but you still said it" I snap back.

" I didn't mean too..." He starts but I cut in

" look, don't ever expect anything from me. I'm not a toy, I'm not a slut like most girls. You can't push me around, I'm not a slave. You-" I got cut off by Itachi slamming his lips onto mine, my eyes widen. He pulls away

" I'm sorry, I just..." He trails off, I touch my lips, still in shock. "Wait" Itachi examines me " that wasn't your first..." He says, I nod. I stood like stone, my body frozen. " oh shit! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I mean I felt I had to, to calm you down" he speaks

" well it worked" I mutter and look up at him, he was a few inches taller than me, my body unfroze, my arms drop to my sides. I couldn't believe he just done that, and I'm not even angry at him.

" Franki?" Itachi questions

" yes?" I blink at him. He flinched away, as if I was about to hurt him.

" uh- are you okay?"he asks, I nod

" can... Can we do that again?" I ask, it's his eyes widen, his expression soon changes to a sexy smirk. His left hand cups my face as he leans in, using his right hand to pull me closer, he rests it on my hip. He kisses me gently this time, my eyes close and I rise on my tiptoes. He lets go of my hip and pulls my hand on his shoulder, I do the same with the other one, draping my arms on his shoulders. I start slowly moving into the kiss, getting the hang of it.

Suddenly the bell rang for first class, Itachi breaks the kiss and steps back.

" guess we should get to class" he sighs, I nod.

We soon arrive at my art class, he hands me my bag.

" find me at lunch, behind the waterfall" he spoke, I nod and go into class. Sitting at the back as usual.

' what the actual fuck was i doing with him. Fucking meets a new guy and I fucking kiss him. Smooth move Franki' I thought.

Class dragged on as I doodle in my book, the teacher yaps on about some sort of art. I don't pay any mind to her.


	3. Chapter 3: a bloody knife

My two hour class was up, it was lunch time. " better go find Itachi" I shrug and pull my bag over my shoulder and trudge out of class. The fountain in the school is behind the music hall, but behind the fountain is out of bounds for first year and second year students. I don't give two shits about where it was, but it was so far away. I sigh and pull my jacket around my neck, trying to avoid the hot sun, I dodged students on my way to the fountain, many give me dirty looks and some mutter something to their friends. I sigh and reach the fountain, I walk around and found a group of people, Itachi saw me and walks up to me, he grabs my bag.

" come and meet some new people" he suggests, he seemed happy and eager for me to meet his friends. I step back, he looks at me, " they won't hurt you, if anything you'll hurt them" he laughs. I shake my head, looking at the people there, one stood out in particular, red hair. Blood red hair. Itachi noticed me checking out the male,

" Sasori?" He questions, "he's not much of a talker, and" Itachi pauses, " oh you two will be great friends" he smiles. He starts to pull me over to the group

" Itachi no, I'm not good with new people" I try and pull away

" you were fine with me" he says, still pulling me

" yeah, and look how that ended" I deadpan

" oh shush. You enjoyed it" he states, I role my eyes and go along with him.

" guys, this is Franki" Itachi introduces me to the group, the red head stares at me. " Franki this is Kakuzu, Hidan, Konan, Deidara, Tobi, Sasori and you know Kisame" he introduces me. I'm not going to remember their names. " where's Pein?" Itachi asks, him and the purple haired lady start talking, I pay no attention

" she's cute" the guy with silver hair says, he had no top on and his pant were rather low. I smile evily and walk up to him, I pull out my switchblade and pull his head to my level,

" you dare try anything and I will cut you" I growl, the guy purrs and wiggles his eyebrows

" I might have to take you up on that" he smirks as he grabs my ass, I glare at him and cut his chest, he starts bleeding, I lick the blade and put it away. The guy looks at me, shocked

" don't look at me as if I stabbed someone" I shake my head, being innocent " oh wait, I just did" I smirk and run my middle finger along the gash in his chest, collecting his blood. I suck on my finger " delicious" I say and pull the finger at him. The group was now staring at me, "what?" I shrug " it was his fault" I point to the guy

" what?! My fault that I'm bleeding?!" He shouts

" Hidan!" Itachi scolds, Itachi turns to me " did he hurt you?" Itachi asks me

" no" I shake my head,

" good" Itachi breathes and swings his arm around my waist, I started to feel uncomfortable. I quickly slip out of Itachi's Grip and go over to the guy with red hair who was now sitting on got he ground.

" Sasori, right?' I question, he looks up at me and nods " Franki" I nod back, introducing myself. He looks down and pulls on some grass, I sigh and pull out a small rectangular box from my pocket and pull a cigarette from it. Sasori looks at me, " what?" I say, putting the cigarette to my mouth, I grab the lighter from my pants pocket and light it. The group stares at me " what?" I ask, taking the smoke out of my mouth

" you smoke?" Itachi asks,

" nah, this is a rainbow stick. Not a cigarette" I say sarcastically as I take another breath of the smoke,

" I like this girl" Hidan points to me. I felt something pull in my jeans, I look down, it was Sasori, I sit down beside him, he points to my smoke,

" you've got to say it, to get it" I tease, he frowns. I smirk and drag on my smoke, breathing the chemical in,

" smoke" Sasori mumbles, I look at him,

" what was that?" I raise an eyebrow

" can I" he pauses " can I have a smoke?" He asks, looking at me. I chuckle and nod

" sure" I smile and hand him a smoke from the box. He takes it, I hand him my lighter. He lights the smoke and puts it to his lips. " good" I smile at him and pat him on the back.

Sasori and I sit there, smoking away, sharing silence and watching others. I finished my smoke and stood up, I go over to Itachi, "I need to ask you something" I say, pulling on his top, Itachi pulls me away from the group. " so umm.. About earlier today..." I start to blush, Itachi nods "I ummm.. Can you teach me..." I look away, rubbing my arm, I felt embarrassed

" when is your last class?" He asks, I look at him

" I have free periods for the rest of the day" I note

" great, come to my house" he says, I nod. " and I know, if I try anything, you'll cut me" he sighs, I wasn't going to say that, but now that he has, I smile and nod.


	4. Chapter 4: the brother

The bell rings for lunch to be over, Itachi leads me to the car park, " you have a car?" I ask,

" yeah, don't you?" He looks at me, I shake my head

" too poor, and I don't have my licence. Besides walking is good" I shrug,

" try walking to my house from here, your legs would die" he laughs

" I walk from home, and my house is on the other side of town" I look at him. Itachi unlocks his car and gets in, I get in the passenger seat

" you probably live close to me" he smiles, starting the car. He drives out of the school and onto the main road

" maybe" I shrug. Then I remember I better tell Naruto that I'm not walking home with him today. I grab my phone that was in my bag and text him ' Naru. Won't be able to walk home with you' I text.

" too poor, but you have an expensive phone" Itachi glances at me, I nod

" yeah, why the fuck not" I shrug, Itachi nods too.

We soon arrive at his house, it was only a few blocks away from mine, " you walk all that way?" Itachi asks, I nod. He chuckles and turns the car off, and gets out the car. I follow him, grabbing my bag and follow him to his front door, he unlocks it and walks in, " you can put your bag in my room. Upstairs, to your left". I nod a thank you and hop upstairs to his room, I open his bedroom door and look around, everything was grey and black, walls curtains, floor. Even bed sheets. I put my bag down and walk out, I go back down stairs. Itachi was in the kitchen,

" I noticed you didn't eat anything at lunch, so I made you something" he says, coming into the lounge, where I now was. He held out a plate to me,

" I don't eat much" I shake my head and push the plate away, Itachi shrugs and takes a piece of meat from the plate and eats it, he goes back to the kitchen and puts the plate down.

"you sure you don't want anything?" He asks.

"I'm sure" I smile, he comes back to the kitchen,

"I'll show you around" he says, pulling me through the house, through the kitchen to the back yard

"you have a pool?!" I exclaim, he nods

"Doesn't get used much" he shrugs, I nod. " why don't we go swimming now?" He asks

"No!" I panic, I didn't want him seeing my scars.

"why not?" He asks, I had to come up with an excuse quick

"I uhh- I don't have my swimming suit" I shrug, avoiding eye contact with him "another time" I quickly say before he said anything

"okay" he nods and leads me back inside back to the lounge,I sit on the sofa. "did you want to do this now?" He asks, I thought about what he was meaning for a second, I nod. Itachi sits beside me and puts his hand on my knee, he leans close to me, my heart starts racing, I close my eyes as our lips touch, he pushes me down on the sofa so I was lying down, Itachi sneaks between my legs. Our lips moved in sync as he runs his hand up and down my upper leg.

I heard the front door open and I quickly push Itachi, breaking the kiss. A younger version of Itachi walks in, I don't think he noticed us. He walks into the kitchen and comes back out with a glass of water. He stops and looks at Itachi and I.

" could you not do that here?" He asks, Itachi sighs and gets off of me, helping me up

" Franki, this is my younger brother Sasuke" Itachi introduces us, I look down, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had saw that

" first day back at school and you bring a girl home" Sasuke sighs, I look up at him, raising an eyebrow. Sasuke looks at me, " at least she's pretty" he says, not taking his eyes off me, I pull my hair over my eye, he was quite attractive himself.

" she's a good friend" Itachi says

" yup. That explains why you were on top of her" Sasuke smirks

" I'm sorry you had to see that" I mumble, looking away. The whole room went quiet, I look up at Sasuke, he looked shocked. I started to worry " I'll leave" I turn around, someone grabbed my wrist, I turn to see Sasuke

" your the girl who was in my English class last year" he states, I started to recognise him, the guy with all the fangirls

" why do you remember me?" I ask, no one ever bothers to remember me

"Well... Umm..." He stuttered, I raise an eyebrow " you never chased me around like every other girl" he's lying,

" don't lie" I growl as I step back, snatching my wrist back

" fine" he started to blush " I find you attractive" he mutters

" what?" I question, I felt my face start to get hot

" you don't give two shits about what others think about you. You hardly show any skin, but I think you should because your skin is perfect. Your hair... The way it drapes over your eye is so mysterious and sexy" he says, he realises what he said and his eyes widen,

" umm..." I didn't know what to say, i look down. " thank you" I mutter. I look to where Itachi was, but he had now gone.

" he left" Sasuke says, looking at the front door,

" I'll just go..." I trail off, going upstairs, Sasuke follows

" why are you with my brother?" He asks

" I'm not with him. He was just... Teaching me" I mumble the last part

" teaching you what?" He questions,

" ummm..." I blush, stopping on the stairs. I'm guessing Sasuke got what I was meaning,

" why would you want to be taught stuff like that?" He almost shouts, I start walking upstairs again, ignoring him. " especially with my brother" he spits. I reach the top of the stairs

" look, something's just happened Sasuke." I turn and growl at him, he glares at me " why would I want to stay pure forever?!" I exclaim,

" because otherwise you'll end up like all those sluts at school who chase me around!" He shouts

" so you think all of those girls have had sex? Your wrong, they lie Sasuke, everyone lies to get what they want" I growl. Sasuke looks at me, slightly shocked "and liars are who I hate" i turn away from him and grab my bag from Itachi's room,

" but why Itachi?" He asks, as I come out of his brothers room

"He's the only one who's not scared to touch me" I don't make eye contact with Sasuke. I make my way to the stairs, but Sasuke stops me by stepping in front if me, he pins me to the wall and kisses me, it was short but sweet.

" I'm not scared" he says, I look at him in the eyes,

" but you were" I whisper, Sasuke shakes his head,

" I didn't want fangirls after you" he says, he moves my hair away from my eye but I stop him, He raises an eyebrow at me, " what's wrong?" He asks

" I should go" I slip out of his grip and go down the stairs

" wait" he calls, I get to the bottom of the stairs and look at him, he was half way downstairs " I'm having a pool party this weekend for my 18th. Come?" He almost begs

" maybe" I didn't want to let him down,

" there will be no fangirls, just friends of mine" he starts

" I said maybe Sasuke" I turn back around and leave his house,

" your not walking home alone, are you?" He asks, coming outside. I sigh

" I'll be fine" I keep walking, " my house is only a few blocks" I state.

" good" Sasuke walks beside me.

" I don't need to be protected Uchiha" I was starting to get annoyed with him

" I know, but I don't want to be there when Itachi gets home"

" why?" I look at him,

Sasuke shrugs " I don't like him" I breath a small laugh

" typical brother shit"

" yep" he shoved his hands in his Jean pockets. Sasuke and I walk silently to my house, it didn't take us long, but it felt long. The silence was killing me,

" I'm surprised no fan girls are out looking for you" I break the silence. We were only around the corner from my house.

" they normally don't come out this far" he shrugs

" stop that" I frown, looking at him

" stop what?" He asks, glancing at me for a second

" shrugging, like you don't care. When clearly, you do" I scowl, Sasuke shrugs again, and smirks. I growl and look away. I could see my house, it's a big house for just one person, the biggest in the neighbourhood.

" found him!" I heard, Sasuke turn to see a two girls pointing at us,

" fuck" Sasuke mutters " you jinxed it" he shouts

" my house is just over there" I point to my house, Sasuke and I start to run, the girls chase us. We both quickly turn into my house and hide behind the fence, " we can go around the back" I pull Sasuke through my back yard, I fall over onto the grass out of breath " I'm so unfit" I breathe.

" won't they find us?" He asks, falling next to me, also out of breath

" nah, they won't suspect I live here" I shake my head " I'm the girl who can murder them" I laugh

" probably" Sasuke laughs too, I sit up and look at him

" do I really look like I would kill someone?" I question, Sasuke shrugs. "Stop!" I shout and push him playfully

"What would you rather I do?" He asks

" anything but that" I shake my head,

" anything?" He raises an eyebrow

" well, yeah. As long as its better than shrugging" I say, Sasuke grabs my shirt and pulls me on top of him, " what are you doing?" My eyes widen,

" you said anything" he smirks and pulls my head down to him, he kisses me. He puts a hand on my head to stop me from pulling away, I start to kiss back. He lets my head go, so I pull back, I stare at him, he was smirking, like he had won a prize or something

" your not funny Uchiha" I lightly hit his chest,

" ow" he holds his chest,

" don't be a pussy, I didn't hit it hard" I hit him again, harder this time

" nah, that's it" he pushes me off him, I raise an eyebrow, questioning what he's doing

" you can't hit me and get away with it" he purrs, pushing me down on the grass, slipping between my legs, " you'll have to be punished" he smirks, pinning me down. He launches at my neck, he starts to lightly kiss and nip at my neck, it felt good. I let out a whimper, Sasuke suddenly bites my neck, hard. I bite my lip and arch my back, trying to push him away. He pins my hands above my head and uses his free hand to push my back, firmly on the ground. The hand starts sneaking up my shirt while he bit and sucked on my neck. My whole body started shaking from the harsh biting, it felt too good. " that's not a bra" he mumbles against my skin, my eyes widen, realising where his hand is. He starts to pull the binding away, I try to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

" Sasuke, please stop" I frown, not enjoying this anymore. Sasuke sits up, setting me free, he looks at me, slightly disappointed.

" why do you bind them?" He asks

" I don't like them" I shuffle away from him and sit up, holding my boobs with my arm

" why can't you accept yourself for being you?" He questions, he now looked worried

" long story" I stand up and walk to my back door

"I've got time, the fan girls won't leave the area for a while" he stands too, following me.


	5. Chapter 5: warm bodies

I crawl through the abnormally large cat flap in the door, my slim body fit perfectly through the door. Sasuke watches me lifting an eyebrow. " why do you have that?" He asks

" the cat flap?" I question " is it not obvious?" I unlock the door from the inside and let Sasuke in

" you have a cat?"

" not anymore, I use too though"

" a big cat?" He looks at the flap worriedly

" nah, she was small, never used it." I point to the flap " that was for the dog"

" I thought you would be more of a dog person" he shrugs, I go over to the kettle and put water in it.

" an animal is an animal. I don't care what it is, it's a living creature. Heck, I would have a giraffe if I could" I shrug back, then motion to the now boiling water, " tea, coffee?" I ask,

" uh- coffee" he nods. I get out two cups and put them on the table. I then rummage through my pockets, finding my small box from earlier. I pull out a smoke and put it to my lips. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at me,

" what?" I light the smoke

" your aloud to smoke in here?" He asks, I nod slowly, looking at him weirdly

" so your parents don't mind?" He questions

" I don't have a mum or dad anymore" I drag through the smoke

" what happened?" Sasuke shoots question after question

" I killed my mother and father" I shrug as if it was no big deal. Sasuke's eyes widen,

" I knew you could kill someone!" He shouts

" I didn't directly do it, but it was my fault. My mother died from my birth and my father... He died in a work accident"

" how was that your fault?"

" I came to his work one day, and me being the curios girl I was, I pushed a button. Little did I know, that would kill him. It was the button for the oxygen in the basement. Where he was" I sigh, breathing in more smoke.

" well shit. She was a murderer from birth" Sasuke chuckles

" that's me" I joke around. The kettle stopped boiling and I made the coffee for Sasuke, and a tea for me. I hand sasuke his coffee,

" I like you this way" he smirks at me, placing his coffee on the bench

" what way?" I question, turning my back to him, putting sugar in my tea

" friendly. No deathly looks or quiet eyes" I could hear him getting closer

" that's who I've been all along. You were too frightened of me"

" I was never scared, I didn't want them after you" he whispers in my ear. He was now right behind me

" too late Uchiha" I say turning around. I didn't realize how close he was, I look into his onyx eyes. He takes the smoke out my hand and takes a puff, blowing the chemical in my face,

"Sorry" he smirks, cupping my face and kissing my lips gently. He tasted of coffee and smoke. I've never liked coffee, but this tasted different. I quickly push him away, I shouldn't be enjoying that.

" I don't like coffee" I quickly mutter.

" tough" he pulls me close to him and locks his lips onto mine, pushing out bodies together. Our lips moved in sync, I couldn't care less of the taste of coffee, my body began to get hot.

Sasuke picked me up and sat me on the table, he started to run his fingers up and down my back gently, causing me to gasp. He slips his tongue inside my mouth, he battles with my tongue for dominance, I didn't want to give in but he's determined.

Sasuke pulls away slowly, making me lean towards him, wanting more

" someone's eager" he quickly pecks my lips then holds the cigarette in my face, I take it off him and relight it, breathing it in. Not at all happy with the cheeky Uchiha,

I hop off the table and grab my mug.

" where are you going?" Sasuke asks

"Outside" I say as I walk past him, breathing smoke in his face, just as he done to me. I walk to the back yard and sit on the grass, taking long drags of the smoke I had between my fingers.

" you hate the sun, yet your outside" Sasuke raises an eyebrow, sitting in front of me.

" well I've got to get use to it if I'm going to this pool party" I shrug. Finishing the smoke and flicking away from me

" shit" he sighs " almost forgot about that" he rubs his face

" something the matter?" I question

" nah. I just invited the new blonde kid at school to my party" he sighs again "it's going to be so nuts"

Wait, nuts? Blonde? Was he talking about...

"Why did you invite him if you don't want him there?" I ask,

" he's the new kid... And... Well" he pauses "he said he knew you" Sasuke looks away, blushing a little

" you mean Naruto?" I try to look Sasuke in the eyes, Sasukes head snaps back around, looking at me

" you do know him?" Sasukes eyes widen, I nod

" he's been my best friend for a while" I giggle a little at Sasukes reaction

" I don't know how you put up with him" Sasuke sighs, shaking his head

" hey! He's my best friend. There's a technique to that shit, man" I throw my tea at him, the cup hits him in the chest, and the warm liquid goes everywhere. I crack up laughing, "you honestly" I catch my breath from laughing " you look like a drowned cat" I laugh more.

" shut up"he stands up, looking at me slightly angry

" you can use my shower" I giggle then cover my mouth to stop myself from laughing more. Sasuke picks up his cup. " Sasuke" I stand up " what are you doing" I step back as he takes a step forward, " Uchiha". Sasuke smiles Emily at me. " shit" I curse and turn around, running away from him, he started to chase me. He then threw the cup at me, it flew straight past my head, " ha! You missed" I shout and turn around. Sasuke tackles me to the ground, and spits a mouthful of coffee all over my face.

" revenge is sweet" he laughs, shaking his head, mixing tea with the coffee

" actually, it's bitter" I swing my head up and headbutt Sasuke, he bounces off of me, holding his head. " that's what you get" I growl, standing up. " downstairs shower is beside the kitchen" I walk into the house, holding my head high. " I hope you know not to mess with me"

" fine" he follows me, still holding his head.


	6. Chapter 6: five nights at- pain

_Previously~_

_" revenge is sweet" Sasuke laughs, shaking his head, mixing tea with the coffee_

_" actually, it's bitter" I swing my head up and headbut Sasuke, he bounces off of me, holding his head. " that's what you get" I growl, standing up. " downstairs shower is beside the kitchen" I walk into the house, holding my head high. " I hope you know not to mess with me"_

_" fine" he follows me, still holding his head._

_On with it then~_

**((sexual things in this chapter, dont like it? dont read it :3))**

I throw Sasuke a towel, " good luck" I smile evilly and run upstairs to my bathroom. I quickly turn the water on, hoping Sasuke wouldn't know about the water systems here. I quickly hop into the shower. I take my clothes off in the shower, letting most of the sticky liquid off the clothes, I finish my shower and leave the water on purposely. I smile as I wrap myself up in a towel and shake most of the water off my hair, I glide downstairs, noticing Uchiha is still in the shower, I giggle a little and sit beside the sink. I turn on the cold tap, as far as it could go. A loud scream echoed throughout the house. My laughter grew, I was too weak from laughter to even turn the tap off. In moments, the very cold and angry Uchiha had opened the door, a towel loosely hanging from his hips.

" you" he growls

"Me" I laugh and nod, holding my stomach.

" you think this is funny?!" He exclaims, I nod

" clearly" I couldn't stop laughing, I had to hold the towel around me so it wouldn't fall. I glance at Sasuke, his anger changed to a cheeky smile, i stop laughing and look down, I could tell what he was thinking. "Uchiha, no" I shake my head,

" Uchiha, yes" he nods, his smile growing

"Nope" I yelp as I jump off the bench and run to the lounge, Uchiha chases me. I felt my towel begin to slip, " fuck" I curse, Sasuke tackles me to the ground, him on top of me, right near the front door.

" I win" I smirks, I could feel my heart start to beat faster

" but what exactly did you win?" I ask, not convinced he's mean enough to remove my towel.

" boobs" his eyes move from my face to my breasts. Without thinking I grab his towel and threw it across the room. "I win!" Sasuke looks at me shocked, just as shocked as I was, I look down. He was now fully naked, I look him in the eyes, he blinks a few times.

The front door opens, my favorite little Blondie walks in " Franki, I got your text, but I was worried you-" he stops and stares at Sasuke and I.

" Ohai" I smile at him. It took Naruto a few moments to process what he was seeing,

" it's not what it looks like" Sasuke bites his lip, looking slightly worried.

" you look cute when your scared, Uchiha" I smile, making sure Naruto knew exactly who it was. Naruto takes a deep breath, "dude, put some clothes on" he spoke, he closed his eyes and walked past us. I start to giggle,

" this isn't funny" Sasuke scowls

I nod "I've got some clothes for you upstairs, follow me" I start to hop up the stairs and go into my room, Sasuke also enters, the towel back around his waist. "Towel off" I point to Sasuke as I rummage through my wardrobe. He raises an eyebrow. " it's to see sizes" I state.

" size of what?!" He exclaims, I look at him,

" your massive cock!" Sarcasm leaks from my words,

" it is impressive, isn't it" Sasuke threw his towel off, smiling down at his penis

"Oh my god" I role my eyes, I glance down, a small laugh escapes my lips.

" what?" He covers himself,

" has it always been that small?" I ask, covering my mouth

" what? I thought you were innocent?" He questions angrily, pulling the towel around him.

" I've seen A dick before" I reassure him " porn is a thing you know" I add

" what ever" he looks away, ashamed

" don't feel bad sasu, it's not the smallest I've seen" I reach into my wardrobe and grab male underwear and skinny jeans, both black. " these should fit" I throw them at Sasuke, he catches them, he turns around and starts to dress himself. " oh yeah" I walk past him and slap his bare ass, " you have a nice ass though" I smile. Going to my dresser and grabbing a black thong, I take my towel off and put the underwear on, along with the t-shirt on my bed. I turn to look as Sasuke, is eyes wide.

" what?" I ask, tilting my head to the side. He shakes his head and looks away, " don't be embarrassed" I walk towards him, he pushes his arm out to stop me from going any closer to him

" I'm not embarrassed" he said sounding quite stubborn that he wasn't

" don't be silly" I giggle a little and push his arm out of the way so I could hug him, I go on my tiptoes and hug him.

" I'm sorry" he mutters, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"For what?" I ask, pulling away a little.

" your scars" his looked sad, my eyes widened.

" oh" I frown and move away from him, " I'll be downstairs" I go to my door "pick any shirt you want" I add, leaving to room,

'How could I let him see me like this' I slowly go down stairs, into the lounge. Naruto was sitting on my couch, he looks at me

"Franki" Naruto stood up, I shake my head. " it's alright" Naruto holds me "even if you hate them, I love them because they are apart of you. They are what makes you Franki" Naruto pulls my head so I can look at him, I nod, a faint smile on my face.

" yeah" I smile up at Naruto, he moves my hair out of my face so he could see the other scars on my face,

" I love" he kisses my forehead " every last one" he kisses my scars between words, I giggle.

" uhh-" I could hear Sasuke. I pull away from Naruto and look at Sasuke

" it's fine Sasuke. You were going to see them eventually" I look at him, I push my hair behind my ears so he could see all of my face "nobody's perfect" I try to smile

"Imperfections are what makes someone so lovable" Sasuke walks up to me, he moved his hand over my scars, as if he wanted to touch them, I grab his hand and put it gently on my face, I closed my eyes as his thumb moved around the scars.

" I'm accident prone" I open my eyes and smile faintly " I kill almost anyone near me. My mother, father..." I pause and look over to a picture on the wall "sister" a tear escaped my eyes.

"You don't have to tell me" Sasuke says, I shake my head and look at him, holding his hand to my face

" I have to" I breathe. " she was amazing, beautiful, smart" I look back at the picture. Two girls, one with black and red hair, the other with purple and black. They both look so happy, their eyes gleaming with love and happiness. ((Picture in media))

"We were out shopping one day with dad. He left us to do our own thing, we found a pet shop and watched the puppies and kittens. She told me she wanted one of each, one for her, and one for me. She begged dad for them. He declined. I promised Cammi that one day we would have our own place and as many animals as she wanted" I smile as my eyes start to water. "if only I could have kept that promise" I look back at Sasuke, he looks worried. "That same day, we went to get pizza from a great place for kids. I don't remember what it's called, but it had some creepy animatronics" I frown "we finished our pizza and wanted to play we danced around the animatronics happily, but I tripped on one, and I started to get pulled away by the fox animatronic, his metal claws dug deep into my face and before I knew it, he had my legs in his mouth, I tried to get away the best I could, scraping my legs on his many teeth, my screams rescued me, but once I was saved, I heard a loud scream. That was the first time I had heard A scream like that, a blood curdling scream that never left my mind. I don't remember much after that, I lost too much blood" before I could say anymore, Sasuke pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Franki" Sasuke mumbles

" it's fine, shit happens to people all the time, that was my turn to feel pain" I shrug, my emotions draining away, I could feel my eyes starting to close, everything started to go quiet, but I could see blurry images of two people. Not again.


	7. Chapter 7: nom nom

div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1f92d2fc472b27c5014f8b7506b7dfd7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"More (sorta) sexual stuff in this chapter. Do t like it don't read. Thanks XD /span/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="521e90f22b4289f415100d6432e0fd62"Previously on konoha high~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="521e90f22b4289f415100d6432e0fd62""I'm sorry Franki" Sasuke mumbles/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="521e90f22b4289f415100d6432e0fd62"" it's fine, shit happens to people all the time, that was my turn to feel pain" I shrug, my emotions draining away, I could feel my eyes starting to close, everything started to go quiet, but I could see blurry images of two people. Not again.~~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="275e0b923185982ab650f995c0faeb53"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Story time~~~~/em/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="275e0b923185982ab650f995c0faeb53" /div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"Sasuke POV~/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"Franki fell limp in my arms, my eyes widen as I look at Naruto./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" oh shit" Naruto curses, it seems he's picked up on Frankis swearing habit. " lie her on the couch" he orders, I nod and put her on the couch. Naruto rubs his head as he mutters words/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" what's wrong with her?" I ask, feeling slightly worried that she just passed out/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Has she eaten at all?" He looks at me, expecting me to know/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" I don't know, I haven't been with her very long" I shrug, Naruto nods/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" she didn't eat this morning" he mutters examining Franki. Naruto reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet, he takes out 50. " I need you to get raw steak from the store, as much as you can" he says, giving me the note./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" what?" I question, raising an eyebrow/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" you can get yourself something too" he adds, " can you drive?" He looks at me, I nod slowly, questioning what he's up to. "Awesome, there's a car in the garage, it's shit, but works fine" he says walking past me, into a room beside the stairs, I follow him, very confused. Naruto turns to me, he sighs. " just get a good chunk of steak, and something for yourself. Don't question it" he demands,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" uh- okay" I nod a little,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" good" Naruto throws some keys at me and pushes a button on the wall, the garage door starts to open. " try to be quick" Naruto leaves. I sigh and open the car door,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" what on earth is going on?" I sigh, turning the car on, it works perfectly, "what did he mean the car is shit?" I mutter as I drive to the shop to get what Naruto requested. It doesn't take me long, just in, grab the stupid meat and back out. I quickly hop into the car again and start it, I take off and go back to Frankis./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" I'm back Naruto!" I call, getting out of the car with the bag, I heard thumping and the door swung open,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""oh good, just on time" he says, grabbing the bag off me and going back into the house. I sigh and close the garage door as I enter the house, it was quiet./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" Naruto?" I shout, I heard a loud thump from upstairs. I shake my head and go upstairs, I could see Naruto in one of the rooms, " dude-" I stop when I see Naruto hung from the ceiling. My eyes widen,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" moke" it was Franki/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" your okay" I smile and hug her/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" moke" she repeats, I raise an eyebrow,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" she wants a cigarette" Narutos eyes open,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" that explains why your up there" I smirk/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" I'm up here because I don't have any god damn smokes!" He shouts/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Moke" Franki spoke again, I look at her, then back to Naruto/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" smoke?" I ask Franki, she nods. " okay, sit?" I spoke slowly, not wanting to end up like Naruto. Franki sat down quite eagerly, and looks up at me with wide eyes. I take a deep breath and run out of the room, down stairs to the kitchen, her smokes were on the table, where she left them, I quickly grab them and dash back upstairs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" Franki" I walk back into the room shaking the box, she was still sitting on the floor quite contempt for a girl who would destroy me in seconds if she didn't get her way. "Smoke?" I wave the box in their face, she opens her mouth, I take a smoke out of the box/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" no! She can't smoke when she's like this!" Naruto yells, I look at him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" why not?" I question "it's just tobacco" I add/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" she's too hungry, give her some steak first" Naruto motions to the meat on the floor, I glance at Franki, she still had her mouth open and eyes closed, maybe she won't notice. I grab the raw meat from the floor and put a bit in her mouth, she chews it and swallows, opening her mouth again for more. I blink a few times, slightly confused, but I keep feeding her. Soon the meat was all gone, but still she seemed as if she wanted more./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" smoke?" I question, she nods furiously, then snatches the box out of my hand and runs down stairs. I start to follow her/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" are you just going to leave me here?!" Naruto shouts, wriggling around on the ceiling. He falls down with a loud thud./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" you don't need my help" I smirk as I go down stairs, I find Franki outside, enjoying her smoke. I chuckle and join her, getting the smoke out of my pocket from earlier and lighting it./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" that good?" I ask, sitting beside her/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" almost as good as that steak" she puffs on the cigarette./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" how could you eat it raw?" I question,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" it's too tough for my teeth if it's cooked" Franki looked ashamed/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" everyone likes their food differently" I shrug, trying to make her feel a little better. She nods. I look up at the sky, it started to get dark. " better get home" I groan, taking the last puff of the smoke and flicked it away./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" do you want me to take you home?" Franki asks, "Itachi must be worried" she adds/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" nah I'll be fine" I smile at her and laugh a little "I really done care what he has to say, I'm old enough to make my own decisions" I stand up, so does Franki. She giggles a little/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Not old enough" she pokes my chest, I smirk at her and pull her into a hug/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" but old enough to have you" I kiss her forehead. I don't know why, but kissing her, hugging her, even being with her. It just feels so good./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"I let her go, Franki looks up at me, I couldn't help but kiss her, she was so addictive./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" I have to go" I break the kiss " promise me you'll eat" I almost beg, she giggles a little,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" sure" she shakes her head slightly. I sigh and role my eyes/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" hey, I saw that" she punches me playfully/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" I'm just worried for you" I furrow, she smiles./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" just go home" she starts to push me to the house, I laugh/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" alright boss. Sick of me already?" I smirk at her from behind me/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" no, you said you have to go" she keeps pushing me, I quickly turn around, the force of her pushing me cause her and I to fall over, her on top of me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" shit, looks like I can't go home now" I say sarcastically, she laughs and tries to get up, but I grab her hips and pull her on me again, I realise the motion and my thoughts grew to something quite dirty, before I knew it something else grew too./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" umm, sasuke" Franki looks at me wide eyed/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""I'm so sorry" I let her go, Franki starts to smile seductively, which only turned me on more/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""I don't think your ready to go home" she whispers, her face getting closer to mine, I bite my lip, Franki lowers her head to my neck, " I think you need something first" she whispers, then puts her lips on my neck, sucking and licking, grazing her teeth against my skin, I instantly grab her hips, gasping. She suddenly digs her teeth into me, a sharp pain ran through my body,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" fuck" I push her off of me and grab my neck where she bit, I look at Franki, she wipes blood from around her mouth, and blinks at me, as if she done nothing wrong. I take my hand away and look at it covered in blood. "Franki!" I shout,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Type AB" she nods as if she was reassuring herself. I shake my head and stand up, leaving the house immediately./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" what was she doing?" I question, still holding my neck. It was dark outside. The street lights weren't very bright either./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"It doesn't take too long to get home, i open the front door to find Itachi waiting for me. " you didn't have to wait up" I grumble, going to our kitchen, Itachi follows./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" why are you back so late?" He asks,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" it's not late. I'm 18, I can make my own decisions Itachi" I grab a cloth and put it under warm water./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" it's 10:45, don't tell me it's not late" he turns me to look at him, he noticed my hand over my neck. "What's wrong?" He asks, pulling my hand away, I sigh. "Your bleeding" he exclaims./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" no shit" I growl as I put the warm cloth on the wound. I wince in pain./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" what happened?" He asks, looking worried/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" she bit me" I walk away from him,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Damn, she's kinky for a virgin" I heard Itachi mutter " did..." He pauses, "did you like it?" He asks, sounding as if he was afraid of the answer. I turn around and look at him,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""What?" I question./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""I don't know, some people are into that stuff" he shrugs/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Do you like it?" I ask, I felt disgusted/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" no!" He shouts " i just know of people" he looks away/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" fucking weirdo" I mutter and start to go to my room./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" why are you swearing so much all of a sudden?!" Itachi scowls/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Franki!" I shout back as I stomp up stairs. The house went quiet. I sigh and drop onto my bed, "did I like it?" I question myself. I decide to do a test. I close my eyes and start to think about Franki biting me, her lips on my neck, her teeth digging into my skin. my eyes snap open, " I did enjoy it" I felt disgusted in myself, it was so vile, horrible. But also such a rush, exhilarating./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""Sasuke?" Itachi knocked on my door, shit, did he hear me?/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" yeah?" I quickly sit up, trying my best to hide my lower half./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" can I come in?" He asks,/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" uh... Sure?" I didn't really know what to say. Itachi enters my room/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" you alright?" He looks at me as he sits on my bed, in front of me/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" why wouldn't I be?" I look away, what was I to do in this situation/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""You did get bitten. And by Franki of all people" he looks worried/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" she's addictive" I mutter/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" no shit" Itachi laughs a little "can't get enough of her"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" Itachi?" I look at him, " what if I did like it?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" it's only natural to enjoy pain in sexual moments" he nods, as if he was thinking deeply about it/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb""But?" I question, knowing there was a but in there/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"" but, you could have enjoyed it because it was Franki" he shrugs, standing up. " Sort out your problem" Itachi points to the raging bulge showing through the covers " then go to bed" he finishes./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0fab584a778a5721c027c257064005fb"Shit I thought I hid it well enough./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="28abb87c3cbecf22d2c91801707c62b5"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"((Didn't edit this, I just wanted it out of the way. Let me know if it really needs an edit. Thanks))/em/span/div 


	8. Chapter 8: double?

_Previously~_

_" Itachi?" I look at him, " what if I did like it?" _

_" it's only natural to enjoy pain in sexual moments" he nods, as if he was thinking deeply about it _

_"But?" I question, knowing there was a but in there_

_" but, you could have enjoyed it because it was Franki" he shrugs, standing up. " Sort out your problem" Itachi points to the raging bulge showing through the covers " then go to bed" he finishes. _

_Shit I thought I hid it well enough. _

"Wake up! You'll be late" Itachi bangs on my door. I role over and grumble, I really couldn't be bothered with the day ahead.

" I'm going to stay home and get ready for the pool party tomorrow" I reply, I felt empty, my body was numb and I couldn't think.

I could hear Itachi laugh a little" alright" Itachi leaves.

I sigh and look over at my table clock. "It's 10:30. Why did he wake me up now?" I role back over and close my eyes. A few extra hours won't hurt, I smirk to myself.

I started to hear giggling and splashing. My eyes spring open, I quickly sit up and grab my phone "Saturday?" I question, "it can't be" I mutter to myself as I scramble through my phone. 34 new messages and 11 missed calls. "What?" I couldn't believe what I was seeing, none of the girls at school have my number. I start to look through the messages

' you okay?'

' she's not doing good'

' she won't wake up'

' she keeps muttering your name in her sleep'

all of them were pretty much the same. "could they be about Franki?" I scratch my head. I sigh once again and get out of bed

I slowly trudge to the bathroom to wash my face,

"Having trouble waking up?" Itachi spoke, he stood in the doorway of the bathroom, I turn to look at him, he smiles and chuckles a little, I narrow my eyes at him and look at myself in the mirror. I look like I had just killed someone, dried blood all over my neck and face. "How?" I question, running the hot water from the sink and puting a cloth in it.

" looks like it was your neck" Itachi pokes the bite, I slap his hand away

" I thought it was in the other side" I start to wander, I wash away the blood, wiping the warm cloth over my face and neck, then notice, I was right. It was on the otherside, but there was another bite, on the opposite side. "What the fuck?" I run the cloth over the mark,

"It wasn't Franki who done that one" Itachi says, examining it

" how do you know that?" I ask, looking at both of the marks

"Franki's one is small, a quick sharp pain" Itachi nods, "the other one however, is more open it looks like it was rough and took a while to pierce through the skin" he pokes it again

" yeah, well it fucking hurts" I slap his hand away again.

" so whoever done it, doesn't have the sharp teeth like Franki does" Itachi walks away. Why would someone bite me? Just because Franki did

I shake it off and go back to my room, I throw on a black t shirt and skinny jeans, then saw the clothes that Franki let me use on my bed, I sigh and pick them up. I shake my head as I leave my room, "she probably needs these" I go down stairs, to the front door

"Woah, where are you going?" Someone asks, I turn around to see a good old friend

"Kankuro? What are you doing here?" I question, " your not supposed to be here until tomorrow, for the pool party"

" dude, the pool party is today" Kankuro says, I keep forgetting that I slept for two days. his eyes then avert to my neck, he smirks " someone been getting kinky" he nudges me "who is she?" He asks, his smile growing

" it doesn't matter, I need to get these to Franki" I lift the clothes slightly so he would notice, then start to open the front door

" you mean the girl with red and black hair? Looks like she would kill someone? Wears heaps of clothes on days like this?" Kankuro says, I snap my head round and glare at him. "she's here" he adds, I raise an eyebrow

" she actually came?" I slightly gasp, I start to walk to the back yard

" yeah, didn't really expect you to be into girls like that" Kankuro chuckles a little,

" girls like what?" I look at him as he follows me

" I don't know, dead?" He shrugs a bit

" dead?" I repeat, then laugh a little "sure" I get outside and see Franki sitting in the shade, she wore a long skirt and a black jumper, does this girl not get hot? I walk up to her, dodging all my friends who were sitting around, talking to each other.

" you came" I say to Franki, sitting beside her

" I wasn't going to" she frowns as she looks at my neck "your brother picked me up" she pulls her knees to her chest and hugs them, hiding her face

" it's fine, there's no harm done" I put a hand on her shoulder

" I bit you" she looks at me, " I'm sorry" she looks away again

" hey" I pull her head to look at me "it's fine"

Franki's eyes move to the other side of my neck, where the other bite was. "Who done this?" She asks me, I shrug

" I don't know, I've been out for two days" I put a hand over the bite.

She nods "can't be anything to worry about"

Franki and I sit in silence while we watch people jump in and out of the pool and mess around

"Oh" I spoke, Franki looks at me "these are yours" I hand her the clothes

" thanks" she smiles a little.

" you going to go swimming?" I ask, she shakes her head, "they are only scars Franki, no one is going to care" I try to make her feel better. Franki pulls the sleeves of her jumper over her hands, she shakes her head again

" I don't feel comfortable showing my body to all these people" she looks down,

"Don't beat yourself up about it" I put my arm around her, "it's fine". Franki nods and leans on my chest

" why are you so open about your neck?" She asks, out of the blue.

" shit happens" I shrug "and my mates think I got some" I smirk a bit

" got... Some?" Franki looks at me, not understanding

" uhh" I bite my lip, trying to think of an easy way to put it

"Sasuke!" Kiba calls, I stand up to greet him, he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug "how you been?" He asks

" it's been alright" I shrug, Kiba nods,

" is it all goods if I bring Akamaru in?" He questions,

I shrug again " I don't see why not"


	9. Chapter 9: surprising simarlarities

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff8d9921e7d0d678fa93cc7e156507cd"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Previously~/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;""Sasuke!" Kiba calls, I stand up to greet him, he grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug "how you been?" He asks /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" it's been alright" I shrug, Kiba nods, /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"" is it all goods if I bring Akamaru in?" He questions, /spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"I shrug again " I don't see why not"/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e3d3827c027c57aaa32d7d263353472"Franki POV br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Sasuke" my voice croaks as I tap Sasukes leg a little, trying my best to hide as much skin as I possibly could. I put my hand down on the grass. Sasuke looks at me and sits down beside me againbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah?" He puts his hand on mine, I quickly pull away. I didn't want to hurt him again, I felt so bad for biting him the other day, I'd hate to do worse br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" ummm..." I hum, not sure if I really wanted to talk "who's Akamaru?" I ask, not making eye contact br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Akamaru is Kibas dog" he briefly explains, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Dog?" I question, smiling a little. I'm guessing Sasuke saw my mood change br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah, Kiba has to bring him everywhere" Sasuke chuckles a bit. I nod, trying to imaging what it would be like to have my dog back. I frown and lower my head, "what's wrong?" Sasuke asks br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" nothing" I shake my head, after a few moments of silence, I could still feel Sasuke looking at me. "I miss my dog" I mutter br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What happened to the 'shit happens' saying?" He tried making a jokebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah" I fake smile, trying my best to make it seem real. I avert my gaze from Sasuke, I look around at the people, one caught my eye. Red hair and sea green eyes, he kinda reminded me of Sasori. " hey" I nudge Sasuke, not taking my eyes off the red head " who's that guy?" I ask, motioning towards the red head secretly, not wanting to make it obvious 'Of course it's obvious you dumb fuck. Your staring right at him' br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" that's Gaara, temari and Kankuro must have brought him here." Sasuke says, I could tell he was looking at me, but I couldn't take my eyes off this red head. " he doesn't go to our school. He goes to a rich kids school" Sasuke finishes. I nod and stand up, Gaara looks at me, well more like glares, I quickly look away, to Sasuke. 'What do I do?' I started to panic. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm going inside. It's too hot out here" I tell Sasuke and start to walk inside, I get through the back door,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" hey" some one spoke, their voice was rusty, if sand could talk, that's what it would sound like. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I turn around, I step back and look at Gaara, I blink a few timesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" h-hi" I stutter, why was I stuttering?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I saw you looking at me back there" he sounded empty "I wanted to talk to you" he finishes, I nod slowlybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" umm, yeah..." I look down and twiddled my thumbs 'bitch stop it!' " I'm sorry" I breathed, why was I like this? br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" it's alright, who are you?" Gaara asks, he tried to look into my eyesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I-uh. I need to sit down" I spin around and head to the lounge, sitting on the couch. Gaara followed 'shit'br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you didn't answer my question" he adds, sitting across from me. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm Franki" I mumble, I hide my hands in my jumperbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Franki" Gaara repeated my name, I felt as if I had just been on a roller coaster, my stomach flew. I nod in response br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm Gaara" he introduces himself, I wanted to reply, but I couldn't 'goddammit girl! Speak' I had to force myself br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I bite people!" I shout, my eyes widen and I cover my mouth, I shake my head. Were they the only words I could say?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" that's... Different" Gaara seems shocked. I bite my lip trying to stop myself from saying anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b242ed37b8dff39ee8ecd8f580b3c8a1"" Franki" Sasuke came into the lounge. "You alright?" He asks sitting beside me and putting his hand on my back, I didn't want to move when he was this close. "You haven't had a smoke in a while" Sasuke hands me a smoke "here" he puts it on my lap, " you can even smoke in here" he adds before standing. I nod a thank you, hoping he would see. I pick up the cigarette and put it to my lips, I struggle to get my lighter out of my pocket, and even to light it. My hands where shaking. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Suddenly a lighter is put in front of my face and lit, I wave the cigarette over it and breathe it in. " that's good" I sigh, breathing it out again. I look to my left to see Gaara lighting his own smoke. I didn't notice he got closer. "I wouldn't take you as a smoker" I stare at his cigarette. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I wouldn't take you as a biter" Gaara shrugs breathing in the chemical. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" touché" I nod, doing the same. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"What are you doing here?" He asks, looking at me, the smoke in his mouth br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" honestly? I don't know." I shake my head, " I didn't want to come, but I knew I had to apologise" I lean back onto the couch. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" for?" He questions flicking ash into the ashtray on the coffee table. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Sasukes neck" I take another puff of my smoke, Gaara nods br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but when you get frisky with someone, aren't you supposed to do stuff like that?" Gaara asks, I raise an eyebrow at him. "I see marks on Kankuros neck from when he's been at a girls house" Gaara looks into my eyes "I see them almost all the time" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Sasuke and I never..." I shake my head, I didn't want to finish it "I just bit him" I sigh, trying to remember what was going through my mind at that point. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you don't know why?" He asks, I shake my head and finish my smokebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I know exactly why" I breathe, hoping Gaara wouldn't ask anymore questions on the subjectbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" for blood? Or the pleasure of pain?" He tilts his head to the side, I look at him, surprised that he knew, or guessed. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" how did you?..." I trail off, trying to process how he knew br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I get it too. Although I don't bite people" he nods, seeming impressed br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I normally stab people" Gaara and I say in unison, I laugh a little br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" guess we aren't so different" I smile to myself. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I just wanted to talk to you before my brother did" Gaara shrugs, i raise an eyebrow at him. "Kankuro tries to take advantage of attractive women. Or as he says plays and slays" Gaara roles his eyes a little. I blush a littlebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" a-attractive?" I question, feeling my stomach go crazy againbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" oh no, i didn't mean to offend you!" Gaara quickly tries to cover his tracks "don't get me wrong, you are very beautiful, but in not trying to get into you" he shakes his head "I probably sound like an idiot" he mutters looking away from me as he mumbles something. " I'm not very good at talking to girls" he shakes his head, I snap out of my thoughts,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" your doing quite fine to me" i smile and kiss his cheek, Gaara looks at me style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" oh god! I'm so sorry" I quickly apologize, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" no, don't be. I'm very flattered" he blushes a light pink, I smile and giggle a little br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" so, tell me more about yourself Gaara"/p 


	10. Chapter 10: house arrangements

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="350be89d43c4bb3b2152d8435c9d3652""Wait" I had to process what Gaara was telling me " you don't go to a rich kids school, you don't even go to school at all?" I question. Gaara nods, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" my siblings say that I go to a school to keep people from thinking I'm weird" he mutters br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" hey, I'm weird, and honestly, I don't care what people think" I shrug. He nods again. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but em style="box-sizing: border-box;"you/em don't live at an insane asylum" Gaara seemed embarrassed br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" don't call it that" I gently punch him "it's a mental hospital" realising my words didn't sound any better. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" doesn't sound good, does it?" He frowns a little br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you've just got to accept it" I try to make him feel betterbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"I did accept it. That's why I'm there" Gaaras mood didn't changebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Oh" I bite my lip "your not there right now, so it can't be that bad" I shrug br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Gaara" I got interrupted by sasuke "Kankuro mentioned you needed a place to stay for a while, since home isn't really the best for you right now" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gaara nods "yeah" he bites his lip br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I can ask Itachi if you can stay here?" Sasuke suggests, I blink a few times to adjust to the situation, from what Gaara told me, this didn't seem like a good idea. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" that would be nice" Gaara mutters, nodding a little, Sasuke smirks and goes upstairs br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I look at Gaara " you sure?" I question, I don't think he knows what he's getting into br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah, I need to get away from home for a bit. The reason I've left the hospital is to test if I'm ready. But I don't think I can put up with my brother yet" Gaara seems pretty sure about this. But I'm not sure if he can put up with Uchiha's, it's a pretty big job. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gaara and I heard shouting and a door slamming. " that doesn't sound good" I mutter looking at the stairs, waiting for Sasuke. And sure enough he trudges down, muttering something. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I'm really sorry-" Sasuke started. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" it's fine, I understand" Gaara seemed really sad, I put a hand on his shoulder br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you weren't ready for that, trust me" I reassure him. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" maybe you could stay at Franki's" Sasuke suggests br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" maybe he could not stay at Franki's" I shot Sasuke a look, he shrugs and motions towards Gaara, I turn and look at him, his eyes are hopeful and gleaming, oh shit. I sigh " if you really need a place to stay..." I trail off. Gaara smiles wide and hugs me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" thank you so much!" He squeezes me br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" but I have rules" I push him off me, "rule one, only hug me when I say so" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gaara still seems so happy, it's cute. "fine, you can hug me" I sigh, Gaara hugs me tight, thanking me over and over again. I role my eyes, greeeaaaatttt. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I glare over at Sasuke, he smirks and shrugs. Cheeky fuck. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" do you need to grab things before I head back home?" I ask Gaara, moving my eyes away from Sasuke, br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Gaara nods as he lets me go and stands up, "I'll go talk to Temari" he says before walking outside. I sigh and push myself into the seat. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" you're welcome" Sasuke smiles and goes outside too. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" bitch" I mutter, knowing Sasuke got what he wanted. But why would he want Gaara living with me?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="224c1f972d276df21f7f7b4ccc735e5a"Gaara soon comes back with a blonde style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Franki, this is Temari, my sister" Gaara smiles, I sit up and nod a hello br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" this is the girl you want to live with?" She asks. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I live alone, and I have spare rooms, I have more income than I really need, so it doesn't really matter if he's at mine" I mention, trying to sound like a good person. Even though I look like I could kill someone. I stand up and smile. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Temari puts her had out for me to shake, I shake her hand, she glances at my hand, then to my face. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" do you mind if we talk?" She asks, I nodbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" sure" I pull my hand back, Temari walks me to the front of the house, she sits on the grass outside, I sit in front of her, crossing my legs to get comfortable. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Why do you do it?" She asks, she was dead serious. But I have no idea what she was talking about. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" do what?" I question. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" I saw your wrist earlier..." She almost whispers, I bite my lip. If she saw them then Sasuke must have. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I look down and pull at grass " I hurt someone, so I had to hurt myself in return" I mutter. Temari suddenly grabs my hand and pushes my sleeve up my arm. My cuts and scars showing clearlybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" all these times too?" She runs her finger up and down my arm, feeling the bumps of my scars. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" no, they are all for a different reasons. My sister, dad... Best friend" I explain briefly, she nods. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" Gaara use to do it" she mumbles " I never understood why" br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" sometimes, each cut is a wish. A wish to be different. To be normal. Wish to be accepted or understood, no matter what" I shrug, slowly pulling my arm back. I pull the sleeve back down and stand up. "is that all you wanted to talk about?" I ask, Temari style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" yeah. I think I understand now" she stands up too " thanks" she smiles, I smile back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e943ee48d7d68af1da263f970afc14c"" would you like to come with us to grab Gaaras things?" Temari asks as we walk back inside. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /" if you wouldn't mind" I nod./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fb8064287ae974202a20a4eca9a6e41"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(( chapter done. I've never self harmed, I know someone that does so I can understand the feelings that go through people's head if they do. I'm not saying that self harm is okay. Please don't do it. I love you. Each and everyone of you))/span/p 


End file.
